


Система

by allla5960



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мы образуем замкнутую и самодостаточную систему, — весело говорит Мейсон, «приправляя» свою речь дурашливыми жестами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Система

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи-новички из 6х02; в свое оправдание — там твинцест на поверхности. 
> 
> Инцест вкупе с твинцестом, романтик и почти флафф, рейтинг — трогательной PG с намеком; ООС принципиально не ставлю, так как самих персов толком ещё не было, да и навряд ли я буду смотреть.

Они приходят в чирлидинг как-то случайно, не по собственному желанию так точно. В три вообще сложно выбирать что-угодно. 

— Ловлю-ловлю, — глупо повторяет Мейсон каждый раз, крепко сжимая ее в объятьях. 

Мэдисон глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает почти с приглушенным стоном удовольствия, когда соскальзывает с его рук и делает шпагат. Пару хлопков на вершине пирамиды — и ладони Мейсона снова под ее юбкой. 

Мэдисон думает, что на месте родителей не сглупила бы так.

___

Они оба поют, беззаботно и весело. Попсовое радио в одной машине на двоих включено всегда. 

— Я купил на АйТюнсе новый альбом Сиа, — хвастается Мейсон, сидя на месте водителя. 

— Круто, — односложно комментирует Мэдисон, но отнюдь не от равнодушия — пытается запихнуть спортивную сумку на заднее сиденье. 

Мейсон реагирует мгновенно — наклоняется и буквально забрасывает сумку, поднимая вверх длинными худыми руками. 

— Новый шампунь? — мимоходом спрашивает он. 

— Гель для душа, — улыбается Мэдисон и совсем не считает странным, когда Мейсон почти вжимается лицом в ее шею, чтобы уловить нотки лемонграсса.

___

Родители пару раз в год проводят с ними беседы о раздельных спальнях. Во всех этих разговорах рефреном идет — _а может, вы заведете себе друзей, помимо друг друга? Мы с папой волнуемся, родные._

— Мне так удобнее, — широко, почти до глупого улыбается Мэдисон и встает с дивана, воинственно встряхивая «конским хвостом». 

— Ну, как? — с любопытством спрашивает Мейсон, грея руки о чашку горячего чая — он свою экзекуцию уже оттерпел. 

— Как обычно, — уже искренно улыбается Мэдисон и без задней мысли садится ему на колени, чтобы выпить из их общей чашки. 

Никто из близнецов МакКарти даже не мыслит в сторону того, что такая близость не нормальна.

___

Их считают странными, это точно. Все они, конечно, либералы, но шепотки по углам об интимной связи близнецов МакКарти расползаются вплоть до директорской приемной, оседая на ушах Мэдисон. 

— Здесь снова говорят, — несколько капризным тоном заявляет она, садясь напротив Мейсона в столовой. 

— Как будто тебе есть дело, — забавно фыркает Мейсон и впивается пластиковой вилкой в зеленый брокколи. 

Мэдисон, строго говоря, дела, и правда, нет; Мэдисон просто знает, что их отношения действительно носят инцестуальный характер — у нее в шкафчике лежит экземпляр «Цветов на чердаке» Вирджинии Эндрюс. Разве что они с Мейсоном — не Кэти и Крис и не строят себе психологических проблем. 

Когда Китти упоминает чертову книгу, Мэдисон передергивает плечами, отводя взгляд, и Мейсон берет ее за руку.

___

Они вступают в хор вместе, иначе быть не может, разумеется. Хотя латинка со странным именем Сантана предлагает им разделиться и почти тушуется в следующий момент от гневных взглядов близнецов. 

— Мы образуем замкнутую и самодостаточную систему, — весело говорит Мейсон, «приправляя» свою речь дурашливыми жестами. 

— Как муж и жена? — иронично спрашивает их парень в инвалидной коляске. 

— Практически, — без раздумий, на полном серьезе отвечает ему Мейсон. 

И Мэдисон хотела бы дернуть его за рукав, чтобы он болтал поменьше, но в хоре, кажется всем плевать на парочку, сбежавшую из «Игры престолов». А может тут были люди и постраннее них самих — до этого Мэдисон точно никакого дела, главное, что глаза Мейсона светятся, будто сейчас Рождество.

___

В хоре их и правда начинают любить. Не язвят вслух о том, что инцест запрещен в сорока трех штатах и даже считают их отношения нормой. 

Когда Мэдисон в хорошем расположении духа рассказывает о своих мыслях Мейсону, тот удивленно вскидывает брови: 

— А ты так не думаешь? 

Он раскладывает ее лифчики по общему комоду, стоит в одних трусах и абсолютно не стесняется полной наготы Мэдисон в проеме ванной; Мейсон всего лишь удивлен тем, что ей это не кажется нормой. 

— Остынь, — гладит его по плечу Мэдисон, чуть подаваясь вперед, и Мейсон улыбается — все в порядке, девчонки вечно несут ерунду. 

— Глянем «Идеальный голос» сегодня вечером, Мэдди, — сообщает он, меняя тему, и чувствует, как к нему сзади прижимается голая грудь сестры. 

— Обязательно, — вторит ему Мэдисон и кладет подбородок на плечо: — Сложи по цветам, а?

___

В конце концов, они целуются на своем выпускном, не удивив при этом ни одного выпускника — _да, они, наверное, трахаются по три раза на день, Бекки!_

— Пунша? — спрашивает Мейсон, облизывая пальцы, облитые водкой. 

— Конечно, — кивает Мэдисон и практически виснет у него на плече. 

Мейсон улыбается, светится, будто сейчас Рождество, и снова целует ее, обнимая как можно крепче, и Мэдисон нет никакого дела до всех Берри, Хамеллов или странных «Соловьев» из Далтона. 

— Думала будет немного более стыдно, — хмурится Мэдисон, танцуя под медляк девяностых. 

— Правда? — удивляется Мейсон, расширяя глаза. 

Мэддисон смеется, зарываясь пальцами во вьющиеся волосы Мейсона, и думает, что в колледже навряд ли будут такие же лояльные учащиеся. 

Впрочем, и «Цветы на чердаке», кажется, вновь выходят из моды.


End file.
